


fruity Os

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, all four in a nondescript home together, mega wlw squad, my computer crashed as i was making this, my computer is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: 4 women can have 8 hands to hold





	fruity Os

“Oi who opened a new box of cereal? I keep tellin to eat up one before going on the next one!” Mirphy called out from the kitchen holding two boxes of the same cereal.   
“I don’t eat that kind” Tiff replied from the couch without turning away from the television. Jerafina was snoozing on her lap.  
“Uh. It could’ve just been you confusing one for the other” lulia stepped out of the bathroom with one of her eyes waiting for the liner. 

Mirphy hummed in thought clutching both boxes before turning around and poured both into her bowl. She sat down on the other side of the couch munching her afternoon breakfast. She didn’t bother questioning why Tiff was watching wrestling. If anything she could use some reference poses for future photos. 

“Alrighty now, I’m headed out to hit up some more gigs!” Lulia walked over behind the couch.   
“Oh good luck!” Mirphy set her bowl on the coffee table before clapping her fingers together   
“Hope you land it.” Tiff turned to her smiling sweetly  
“Mmmyyyyasssss...” Jerafina brought her head up sheepishly.   
“Ah ohoho! You are all so much!” Lulia blushed. She placed a deep red kiss mark on all three before walking out the door. 

Mirphy looked over at the clock when she finished eating “it’s 1:30. Should I go photograph something now or later?”

“IT'S 1:30? I'M LATE FOR CLASS!!!” Jerafina sprang out. Tiff and Mirphy both stared at her blankly before she rubbed her face and moaned.  
“Oh yeah that’s right I got fired!” She snapped her fingers before going back to sleeping on Tiff. 

“Ok I’ll just do that later.” Mirphy stood up to get another bowl.  
“Hon?” Tiffs voice trailed behind  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you get me a blanket?”  
“Uh yeah sure”

She returned with a big horse printed one which Tiff then draped over Jerafina. A grone of appreciation emitted from the sleepy figure. Must have been one too many grown up juice. They all slumped around the couch watching wrestling for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more F/F stuff in the tags. theres like literally only one other I've seen. WE NEED JUSTICE


End file.
